


she's a shooting star in glasses

by irritable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritable/pseuds/irritable
Summary: Give her a break. Kara's been ripped to pieces by Snapper, sat on by a suspicious goo monster, and run over by a truck all within an hour, so she's not exactly thinking when she crash lands on Lena's balcony in full Supergirl gear.





	she's a shooting star in glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm betraying karolsen but i am physically incapable of writing m/f fic without it turning faux deep and just rlly crappy overall anyway i am still uncreative with regards to naming fic but what can u do

Lena's just finishing off one last email to the department head of finance, having just closed a deal with a friendly Brazilian businesswoman, when Supergirl – not _Kara Danvers_ – stumbles onto her balcony.

Lena is bewildered, to say the least.

Usually, Supergirl is all polite knocking and cool " _of course, Ms. Luthor_ "s, not Kara Danvers in blue barging in through her glass door and semi-flustered hopping.

Lena swings her legs off the couch, dragging the thin quilt and various throw pillows with her, and leans forward to set her laptop down on the coffee table. She blinks. Many times.

Supergirl stumbles a little at the landing, grimaces down at her feet, letting Lena know there's most likely been some structural damage, and tugs the sliding door open.

Lena tracks the movement and doesn't say a single word.

(She doesn't particularly care about the balcony because she's really concerned about Kara right now and besides, buying an ocean view mansion is considered a small investment according to her bank account and the long trail of zeroes tacked on the end of her annual income.)

"Hey, Lena," Supergirl says through a soft blow of air, picking a leaf out of her hair and propelling it right into the bin several feet away.

This is a first.

"Hi," Lena replies, a single eyebrow quirked.

Supergirl smiles distractedly at her, beelining to the fridge, but not before stopping to pick a fallen pillow off the floor and to press a kiss to the crown of Lena's head, her hand coming up to the back of Lena's head as she does it.

The tips of her fingers are cold in her hair, but the palm of Supergirl's hand is soft and warm and familiar.

Lena wants to laugh and at the same time wants to yank Supergirl's – Kara's – cape over her head. Instead, she scoots forward to press send on her email before closing the lid and shuffling back on the couch.

Kara leaves the throw pillow on the arm chair facing away from the kitchen.

As she reaches up to undo her bun, she cranes her neck around to watch Kara as she digs around a drawer to find a spoon; looking for the cute Supergirl themed one, Lena presumes.

Kara pops the lid off what Lena knows is her last carton of ice cream and tucks it under her arm, scooping directly from the source to her mouth. The hair tie gets tangled in her hair and she huffs a little under her breath, momentarily looking away from Kara.

A set of hands gently pry her own away from her hair, working the hair tie out in just a matter of seconds where Lena usually takes minutes.

"Thanks," Lena says as Kara hands her the hair tie and clambers over the back of the couch to join her, her family crest sticking out of her mouth on a plastic handle and her cape twisted up behind her, "Supergirl."

Kara hums as she gets comfortable, using Lena's lap as a foot rest. A beat. Lena waits with bated breath. Kara freezes and Lena tilts her head, unable to hide her grin.

"I'm–" She scrambles to grab the spoon out of her mouth and dumps it into the ice cream. "What are you talking about? I'm not– I'm just Kara. Kara Danvers. Supergirl? Pfft. Nope. No. Who's– Who's that anyway?"

Okay, really? Lena rolls her eyes, tugs a boot off Kara's foot, ignoring her sputtering, and throws it directly into her face. Kara picks it out of the air a few inches away from her nose without blinking and sputters just a little bit more.

"I've known for ages, Kara," Lena says.

Kara seems to finally get over it (or internalizes it, at least) and her hands move jerkily up to her face before she realises her glasses aren't there and just goes back to her ice cream. "I– But how? I mean, I hid it _so_ well this time!"

"Well, for one, you just flew onto my balcony," Lena points out as Kara winces, punctuating this with a single finger and resting her left hand on Kara's calf. "You ' _flew here on a bus_ ' and you never get fat even when you eat enough food to feed the city in one week."

Three fingers up. Kara looks vaguely offended at the last one and spares a guilty look down at the ice cream.

Lena smiles softly and pats at Kara's leg till she gets the idea and lets up.

"Also," she says as she pushes herself over on the cushions so Kara's warmth is spreading past her M.I.T. sweater and silky white blouse onto her skin, "I'm dating you, Kara, I think I could recognize my girlfriend even if she's lost the ponytail and glasses and is in a supersuit."

Kara makes a small sound from the back of her throats and ducks her head down, staring into the ice cream carton sitting in her lap. "Sorry. You know, for not telling you earlier."

Leaning over, Lena scrapes ice cream into the Supergirl spoon and nudges Kara with her shoulder. "It wouldn't be a secret identity if you didn't keep it a secret."

She lifts the spoon and waves it in Kara's face, giggling when Kara chases after it and lets out a little, grumpy huff when she finally gets the spoon in her mouth. "Still–" A small " _thanks_ " when Lena puts the spoon back in the carton for her. "–I should've told you earlier. I was going to, I swear."

"But?" Lena asks, feeling herself relax when Kara makes a fuss about interlocking their fingers together. She didn't even know she was tensed, bracing herself, for Kara's explanation.

"But I was scared. Not– It's not because you're a Luthor, because I _know_  you're not your family, I get that, but I..." Kara pauses, words a stuttering mess in her brain as she tries to gather her thoughts. "I thought you'd be mad that I didn't tell you when we were just friends. Which is stupid, because I knew you wouldn't, but. I worried. So yeah, I just put it off and then I ended up just forgetting. A little."

Lena squeezes Kara's hand and can only make a tiny sound of surprise when Kara moves the ice cream onto the table and tugs her down until her head is in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Kara's eyes are wide and sincere and blue (so blue and Lena's so _gay_ ). She's not exactly frowning, but Lena can tell she's being 100% serious. Again, fiercer: "I'm _sorry_."

"No, no, it's fine." Lena kinda feels like crying because Kara's smiling now, eyebrows arching, and she reaches up to cup Kara's cheek in her hand, the other still gripped tightly around Kara's hand. "I understand not telling me early on, because it really is supposed to be a secret."

"I should've told you long before we were even dating though," Kara replies, earnest. "Like, a year ago."

"Well." Lena slides her hand around the back of Kara's neck and guides her down. "That would've been nice, yes."

Kara can only hum an acknowledgement, because her mouth is, clearly, otherwise occupied. It's soft, _so_ soft, and Lena rubs a thumb absentmindedly at the nape of Kara's neck. Absentmindedly, she notes that the curve of her neck is slanted against her palm in a way that wouldn't be great for her posture in the long run. Pros of dating an alien: uncomfortable kissing positions will not deter her.

Nonetheless, Lena sits up and lets Kara move a sweatpants-clad leg over her lap, so she's straddling Kara, knees bracketing her hips.

Lena leans in again and they're kissing, deeper this time. Kara sighs softly against her lips, a warm puff of air fanning sideways across her cheeks, and Lena goes ahead and sucks Kara's bottom lip into her mouth.

Kara's hand untangles from hers and there's two of them running down her sides and her back till strong arms are looping around her waist, bringing Lena flush against her front. This also means, she's got more height, so she moves her hands off Kara's neck and up into her hair.

She lets Kara take the lead and responds to Kara pressing harder in by carding her fingers through her loose hair and– she pulls back, abruptly.

"Is that goo?"

Kara, dazed and gaping, only comes up with a few random syllables as a response.

Lena's eyebrows raise and she sits back. "Kara, honey, you've got a little bit of alien slime in your hair."

"Oh." Kara's face burns, even though she's pretty sure she's already flushed from making out with Lena. "The alien, it shot tiny goo pellets at us. I really thought it only got my uniform."

"You mean the one you're sitting in on my expensive couch?" Lena pinches the fabric of Kara's cape and gives it two pointed tugs.

Kara snorts and Lena's acutely aware of Kara's hands on her hips. "Please, Lee, this is Ikea."

"True." Lena lets the cape go and crosses her arms. "I still don't want alien goop on my couch."

"I changed into my spare suit because I still had some car robberies to stop after being squashed by the alien." Kara runs a hand through her hair and pulls some more general weirdness into her palm. She looks sheepish when she shows Lena a shard of glass. "That's a bit of windshield from a truck."

The alien goo monster and being slammed by a truck must be what made Kara so disheveled. Lena's mildly worried. Very worried, actually. Who's she kidding?

"You're taking a hot bath," Lena says, climbing off Kara and pulling her up (pulling at her arms until Kara gets up herself). "And then you're sleeping."

Kara, beaming all the way, lets Lena drag her across the penthouse. "Ooh, I love your big bathtub."

"I know you do," Lena says, smiling and rolling the sleeves of her sweater up.

It's an hour later, Kara smelling fresh and breath minty, when they're almost sleeping. She noses Lena's collarbone and her lips curve against Lena's skin when she pulls the blankets over them both. "You're probably going to have to sign a bunch of NDAs, by the way."

"Anything, Kara," Lena murmurs back.

"Me too. Anything."

(Alex shows up at Lena's in the morning, unimpressed, with a stack of paper in one hand and Kara's glasses in the other.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i'm an attention whore
> 
> hmu on my tumblr @portiallin


End file.
